The invention concerns an intake manifold with an intercooler of a charged internal combustion engine, in particular of a motor vehicle, comprising an intake manifold housing that is assembled of at least two housing parts, that comprises at least one inlet and at least one outlet for charge air, at least one passage for coolant connectors of the intercooler, and in which the intercooler is arranged between the at least one inlet and the at least one outlet so as to be flowed through by charge air.
WO 2008/061692 A1 discloses a modular component group of a turbo-charged internal combustion engine. The modular component group comprises an intake manifold and a heat exchanger for the intake air. The modular component group comprises a housing which together with a cover defines a volume in which the heat exchanger is arranged. The housing comprises an inlet for the intake air. The intake manifold socket opens toward a cylinder head of the internal combustion engine through outlets for the intake air at a front side of the housing. The intake air flows through the heat exchanger. The heat exchanger is connected with a coolant circuit.
It is an object of the invention to design an intake manifold of the aforementioned kind such that an air flow through the intake manifold, in particular through the intercooler, is further improved. In particular, cooling of the charge air with the intercooler is to be further improved.